Pancakes and Rainbows Socks
by PunkPrincess316
Summary: Title pretty much says it all, but if you've read Beauty, this is where Yuffie's socks came from.


_**Hey there guys! This is punkprincess316 making a return appearance, with some more Yuffentine cuteness.**_

The smell of cooking pancakes summoned Yuffie from her sleep. The ninja sat bolt upright in bed and followed her nose to the kitchen.

Vincent, as expected was already awake and had a stack of chocolate chip blueberry pancakes waiting for her. He had even poured the syrup over each one before stacking, just as she liked them.

Yuffie gave him a peck on the cheek, "Good morning."

Vincent gave her a one armed hug as he flipped the last couple pancakes, "Good morning. Happy birthday."

She gave him a silly grin. "Thanks." Her eyes strayed to the pancakes.

"Go ahead and eat them."

"Yay!" Yuffie skipped over to the island, where her darlings were waiting for her. "I love pancakes."

"I know you do." Vincent said, sitting across from her.

"You're such a good boyfriend."

Vincent didn't say anything, just watched as Yuffie devoured a ridiculously syrupy bite of pancake. Slowly he cut his own pancakes into manageable bites.

"These are really good."

"Glad you like them."

"You know my mother always told me not to trust a man who could cook for himself." Yuffie seemed to find this rather funny.

"Well don't worry. I got this recipe from Tifa."

"I figured as much." Yuffie took another bite.

"I don't know how you eat all that and not get a stomachache."

"I don't really know. It can't be genetic… my father can't even handle cookies."

"It's probably because of the scarring memories he has of you devouring an entire dozen in less than fifteen minutes."

Yuffie shrugged. "I was hungry. Nobody fed me all day. That's a bit much even for me" She paused, "Wait, how do you know about that?"

"Last time we visited Wutai, he told me all about it."

She rolled her eyes, "He's totally overreacting.

Vincent didn't say anything, just raised one coal black eyebrow at her.

"Okay, so maybe it wasn't entirely un-true."

Vincent snorted.

"Do not snort at me." Yuffie protested. "It's my birthday."

He gave her a quick kiss from across the counter, "I'm sorry."

Yuffie slid her empty plate away from her and slid over the counter so that she was sitting on the counter next to Vincent. "At least give me a proper birthday kiss."

Vincent shivered at the husky tone of her voice. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to his gently. One of Vincent's hands snaked into her hair and he deepened the kiss almost immediately.

He could taste the earthy sweetness of the maple syrup as he kissed her. It was an addicting flavor, one that was uniquely hers. It seared wherever she touched, made his heart race and his breath come short.

Yuffie broke the kiss first and rested their foreheads together. "Still think all that sugar is bad for me?"

"If it's alright, I'll just leave it to you."

She laughed lightly, "That's fine."

Vincent kissed her again. Yuffie twined her legs around her gunslinger's waist and she rested her hands on his powerful chest.

He hadn't put syrup on his pancakes, Yuffie could tell. Instead the usual cinnamon flavor of his mouth had a fruity hint, a remnant of the strawberry jam he had spread on top of his plain pancakes.

Vincent broke the kiss this time, "Do you want your present now?"

"Present?" Yuffie was a little dazed.

"Yes," Vincent murmured, "It's small, but I couldn't resist getting them for you." He pulled away from her, and she immediately missed the searing heat of him.

"Hurry."

He nodded then immediately disappeared into the guest bedroom, "Close your eyes." His voice was muffled.

Obediently the small ninja complied. "What do you have?"

"You'll see."

Yuffie felt his warm hand on her upper calf. He pulled her left leg up and rested it against his thigh. She felt the smoothness of fabric against her toes. Slowly she felt something being rolled up her legs until it stopped just above her knees.

She felt him release her leg and grab the right, only to have him repeat the same process.

"You can open your eyes now."

Brown eyes flicked downward, where Vincent was kneeling with her leg resting on his upper quad. But that wasn't what her eyes were drawn to.

"Vincent you got me rainbow socks!"

"I did."

She jumped down from the counter and spun around the kitchen. "How do they look on me?"

"Great."

Yuffie laughed and did another pirouette. "I love them."

"I thought you might."

She grinned broadly at him and swooped down for a kiss. "You are the best."

Vincent smiled as she twirled into the bedroom so she could see how she looked in them. He'd tell her later that he had a pair of new boots to go with those rainbow socks.

_**Finito. For those of you who read Beauty, yes this is the story of how Yuffie got the rainbow socks she's wearing. For those of you who haven't read it yet, what are you waiting for? R&R**_

_**And yes I know Yuffie's birthday is not until November and I was going to wait, but since I posted Beauty, I had to post the story of how she got her rainbow socks. :)**_


End file.
